RIP - Frostwing's Legacy - DISCONTINUED
by savannahs1
Summary: A good dragon gone bad,kept in a cage all her life,is turned evil by the apes,and goes on to take over the wotld. The summary sucks,and Frostwing takes over the world in the first chapter,but it's a really good story. Rated T for mentions of a sex scene that had to be cut from the story.
1. Overthrow

I was inside some kind of machine. One of the apes watching pressed a button on a panel on the base of the tube I was being held in,and I started to hear a faint whirring sound.

It got louder and louder,until I was writhing on the floor of the tube and flapping my wings madly while clawing at the glass,because there was nothing else I could do. Then,my vision went completely blank. I struggled harder to break free,but soon found that it was becoming hard to move. I panicked,but my muscles refused to move. I laid there,unable to move and terrified.

Then the pain started.

Faint at first,and only in the tip of my tail,but then it started spreading up my body,until everything was engulfed in a dull,throbbing pain. After it was done spreading into my entire body,it intensified. Slowly at first,but the pain grew faster and faster,until it was unbearable. I still couldn't move,so I was forced to bear it in silence,and it was increasing tenfold every second. It went on for what felt like hours,and then nothing.

The pain was gone,but all feeling in my body went with it. I couldn't smell anything.

Not the usual metallic scent that followed me everywhere I went. I couldn't hear anything,nor feel the ground.

I had no sense of the time. I couldn't feel it passing by at all. All this was accompanied by a safe feeling. I felt like there was nothing to fear in this strange place. A very strange feeling,if you ask me. I should have been terrified out of my mind,not being able to sense what was happening around me,but I wasn't.

The feeling slowly started to return to my body. The first thing I noticed was that I felt very rested. I wasn't hungry either,which was strange,considering that I never got enough to eat in the cramped cage that I had spent most of my life in.

Then,I noticed that I was lying under a bright light. My sense of time returned,along with touch,and I felt that I was lying on something much softer and more comfortable to lay on than the floor of my cage. I could move again,and I opened my eyes.

I was in an endless field. A small bird flew past,and I immediately snapped it up and spit out a clump of half-crushed feathers. It was much better than the bland,tasteless pellets I was given to eat in the cage. I wanted some more,but I decided to eat some more later,considering the fact that I wasn't hungry. I took off into the sky,and enjoyed myself.

In case you were wondering what I look like,I'm a dragon.

Not very large,about twice the size of the average cat. My horns,wing membranes,and claws are a very light shade of blue,almost white. The blue is much more pronounced in the rest of my body,and my eyes are blue,too. My element is ice,but my colors should have made that obvious. I'm also a girl,and my name is Frostwing.

As I flew,I noticed that I felt a bit different. I looked myself over,and my scales seemed to be fading to black,but it was barely noticeable at the moment. My claws and wing membranes were now a light shade of gray. I disregarded it,and continued flying.

This new place was heaven compared to my home. I had to sit in a cage all day,my food was terrible,I had no stimulation whatsoever,I didn't get enough food,and apes experimented on me a lot. The one that led to me waking up in this field was worse than usual.

I was just flying around,having the time of my life,when I saw a city. Something sparked in me.

Charging in,destroying the city,and watching its inhabitants suffer and die sounded very pleasurable to me for some reason. I wondered why I was getting these urges,but I wanted to annihilate everything in the city. I decided to do it.

I flew into the city and slammed into a building,doing a considerable amount of damage. I watched as dragons flew out of it. I froze them all. I did the same to the dragons panicking on the streets.

Soon,most of the city's inhabitants were frozen,and they weren't going to be melting any time soon. The magical properties of dragon ice prevented it from melting. I started destroying every building I saw.

When I was satisfied with the destruction I had caused,I decided to start the killing. I hovered directly above the ground,near some frozen dragons,and rammed right through them.

Their frozen bodies shattered,and I did the same to the rest. Soon,the remains of the city were littered with shards of the frozen dragons' bodies. It felt good to kill them.

I noticed that the shards looked a little odd. Not a deep shade of crimson,like I would expect. They were a multitude of colors,and far more numerous than they should have been. There were red,green,cyan,and black gems scattered all over the place.

I picked up a black one,and noticed that it wasn't frozen. I assumed that the shards were the dragons' life force,experience with elements,and darkness that they never knew existed within them that had assumed physical form upon death of the dragons. The black gem I was holding was absorbed into my paw,and my scales turned darker,accompanied by a feeling of need for the gems.

I absorbed all of the black gems,and collected the red and green ones,too. The black gems seemed to make me stronger. When I was done,my scales were a deep shade of black,and my claws,horns,and wing membranes charcoal grey.

I also felt like I could destroy the world if I wanted to. Heck,I _wanted _to. Just the destruction of one city was not nearly enough,and I didn't really care for the buildings. What really mattered was the casualties.

The more gems on the ground,the more dragons I knew were dead,and the more dragons I knew were dead,the more satisfied I was. I set off to find more destruction to cause.

_A week later..._

I had killed the inhabitants of seventy cities,ten a day,and killed tens of thousands. I was so powerful,nothing could stop me now. I was beginning to piece together what the apes had done to me. That machine they used on me must have somehow intensified my darkness,and brought it to the surface,essentially making me a creature of the darkness.

It felt good.

I decided that the cities weren't enough of a challenge,and decided to go for something stronger. An elemental guardian. I would wait until he wasn't looking,then freeze him and drag him away. I went to the temple in secret,and stalked the gaurdians from the tops of trees.

I spotted the electricity guardian. Volteer,I think it was. He was alone,perfect prey for me.

I soundlessly landed behind him,which was quite easy considering my size,and hovered above him. I froze his head first,so he wouldn't scream and alert the others,who could possibly get him away from me,and continued with the rest of his body. I grabbed him when he was completely frozen,and flew far from the temple.

Such easy prey. I don't know how those apes made it so that I would get so powerful from slaughtering thousands,but I liked it. I landed on a cliff,blew some more ice on Volteer,just to be safe,backed up,and went in for the kill.

Gems went absolutely everywhere.

I absorbed them all,and felt a surge of power go through me. I set off with great speed,and did the same to the other guardians.

During my trips,I saw a small purple dragon,but had decided to deal with the other guardians first. I went after him.

I often saw him with his mate,and decided to get her out of the picture. I ambushed her like the gaurdians,and killed her like the rest.

I didn't intend to kill the purple dragon,whose name I learned was Spyro from eavesdropping on his mate.

No,I wanted to make him just like me. A good dragon gone bad. I would satisfy my twisted desires without killing him. There was a high probability that he would suffer like I did. I lurked around in the woods silently,next to a pathway with Spyro walking down it. I froze his legs first instead of his head,knowing there was nobody to hear his screams.

I then knocked him over onto his back and froze his mouth shut,because if he could move his mouth,he could breathe fire on me and potentially melt the ice. I froze his wings and his tail,so there was no hope of escape,and flew off with him.

I landed on my personal "killing cliff," named because I killed Spyro's mate and the guardians on that very cliff. Spyro's mate had yielded more black gems than other dragons,and from the feel of her energy,had been brought out,somehow pushed back in,and had left her black coloring behind as a scar of sorts.

I summoned some of my darkness in its purest form,and breathed it all over him. The parts of him that weren't frozen started twitching violently,which must have been him panicking from the blindness taking effect. Then,he went limp. I willed his ice to melt,and carried him off to find a suitable place for our lair. We would rule the world _together._

I eventually found a cave,and made it my lair. I pulled up some green crystals,and breathed concentrated darkness on them. They turned black,and I stuck them in the walls of the entrance,and right next to it to mark it. I could sense the pure dark energy in those crystals,so I would be able to get back even if I was blinded somehow. They felt comforting. I then went in the cave,and put Spyro down. I froze a dragon from the nearby city,and brought it back to the cave.

I remembered how I only figured out how good killing felt,and figured that Spyro would have those same urges. I felt a connection form,and decided to wipe his memory of the capture,of the black dragon being his mate,of him saving the world,of his name.

Basically,he would have amnesia.

I waited for him to wake up for hours. I marveled at low long _I _must have been out when this happened to me. His yellow parts had already turned a light shade of gray.

Finally,I thought I saw him stirring. He lifted his head and looked around. "Who am I?Who are you?Why am I here?Why do I want to kill that dragon over there?Why can't I remember anything?"

I was shocked at the barrage of questions.

"Questions,questions!Enough with the questions!Your name is Spyro. I am Frostwing. This is our lair. You can just kill the dragon. Your story was a tragic one,so I decided you'd be better off without the memory of it."

"Wait... How did you erase my memories?"

"As the leader of the dark dragons,I possess many abilities that others do not have."

"Dark dragons?"

"Pretty much evil dragons. You're a dark dragon."

"Why does that sound so right to me when it's so horrible?"

"I turned you into a dark dragon,it's in your blood now. It's actually quite nice being evil."

"Can I kill that dragon now?"

"Of course you can,how about some good old destruction?"

"Sounds great!I'm starting to like this life already." With that,Spyro shattered the frozen dragon.

"What are those crystals?"

"Roll around in them. You'll absorb them and get stronger."

Spyro did as I said,and rolled in the crystals. I smiled as I saw his scales get darker.

"Wow... I feel amazing!"

"Let's go annihilate a city now." We did just that. I was starting to like this new dragon already.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Jesus Christ,that escalated fast. So,what do you think? A nice change from the usual good triumphs over evil plot,huh? Before you ask,yes,I am going to ship Spyro and Frostwing,because Cynder's dead,so who better to ship him with than her killer,now that he's evil and has amnesia?<strong>


	2. Boredom

Two_ years have passed. Spyro's scales have turned black,Frostwing is building an army which currently consists of roughly two hundred thousand dragons,all of which were ice dragons,turned black within a week with dark gems,and Spyro and Frostwing are head over heels in love with each other,but both are afraid to confess._

Life is good. I was heading towards a city commanding my army with Spyro at my side. I had instructed them to capture any ice dragons they found and return them to HQ. When we got there,I started barraging the city with ice. The mass of my army meant that all the dragons in the city were frozen within five seconds.

I was handing frozen ice dragons to the nearest soldiers,and Spyro was doing the same. I questioned the logic of freezing an ice dragon,but I continued to do it. I smashed the ones that weren't ice dragons,and the soldiers were carrying the gems back to my lair.

When we were done getting the gems and taking hostages,I went back to the cave. It was mainly used and my bed. Spyro got rid of all the trees around the place for a mile,and the hostages were currently getting their souls darkened.

_A while later..._

The newly darkened soldiers were waking up. I put a ton of dark gems in a bag,and scattered them all over the dragons. They faded to black,and I used my powers to engrave their basic duties into their minds.

Spyro came up to me. He looked really nervous.

"Frostwing..."

"What,Spyro?"

"I..have to tell you something."

"What is it?You can tell me anything."

Spyro looked down and kept his mouth shut. I wondered if he was about to tell me what I hoped he was about to tell me.

After what seemed like hours,he said,"I think I should tell you this in private."

"Okay." I took him into the cave,and put a soundproof barrier up with the power of the dark crystals that nobody could see through.

"I...I love you."

"I've been waiting for you to say that for a year now. I love you too." I pulled him over to me and kissed him. "Let's keep this private for now. I really don't feel like having private things being the center of attention for the entire army today."

"So... Wanna fly around?"

"That sounds good. Of all the evil dragons,I think I'm the only one who actually preserves natural beauty. I may be an evil overlord that gets stronger by killing things,but the world is a beautiful place when you're not trying to bring about its destruction."

That was what we did. The next hour was spent seeing who could eat more birds in five minutes. I won five times,he won four times. The last fifteen minutes were just spent flying around,eating birds whenever they flew by. I rembered that I had forgotten all about the gems. When we got back,I put all the gems in a towering pile and gave the signal.

"Dig in,guys!" Me and Spyro just watched as all two hundred fifty thousand dragons in the army rushed to the gem mountain and absorbed all the gems. It was over in five minutes. I decided to make an announcement through the mental links I shared with all the dragons that when we demolished a city,the gems would now go to whoever killed the dragons providing them.

_Two weeks later..._

I decided that it was time for an attack. I called my army with the mental link,and headed towards the nearest city.

We demolished it. I had my fair share of killing. I was feeling 'in the mood',if you know what I mean,so when we got back, I decided that they would split up, fifty dragons to a group.

That would be plenty of cities,and I secretly set the mental links to direct ten percent of the dark energy to me and Spyro,so we got stronger without actually having to do anything.

"Hey,Spyro."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna... you know?"

"You bet I do!"

We went into the cave and put up a soundproof barrier.

_***This scene has been omitted because it was too crappy.***_

_In the morning..._

I woke up to Spyro shaking me.

We got cleaned up,and I took down the barrier on the entrance. I looked around,and saw thousands of darkened hostages. Those soldiers even handled the black gems for us,something normally reserved for me.

I flew over to the stream and caught some fish for breakfast. We just caught food for ourselves,because nobody wants to catch food for ancestors-know-how many dragons. I ate my fish and flew around. My life was honestly starting to get boring. I never got to kill any important dragons,which was what I did best.

I decided to go destroy some cities by myself.

Nope,that didn't help.

I wondered what I could do. I went to the cave and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes,they did have sex,but the sex scene was so bad that I had to cut it from the story,and now Frostwing is very,very bored. I forgot to mention that there is usually going to be a massive time skip between chapters. The next chapter will have a six month time skip,and Frostwing will have laid her eggs. Just so you know,the first chapter was considered a monster chapter. While this means the chapters will be pitifully short,it also means the story will be updated daily,sometimes twice in one day if I wrote because of a sudden urge to write. But seriously,who wants four-liner sex scenes?<strong>


	3. Hatchlings

_It's been several. Frostwing has three hatchlings to attend to,,and Spyro noticed some romance going on between soldiers and decided to leave them to their business. Other than that,all has been peaceful,or at least peaceful as it gets when you're evil._

I woke up and stretched. I decided that I would allow dragons of other elements in my army. I sent a message through the mental links to target random cities and take hostages,element didn't matter. I decided to guard the hatchlings. My existence was probably widely known across the world by now,so I had to keep watch at all times.

The hatchlings were born dark,probably as a result of me and Spyro having absorbed so many dark gems. Then,an army that belonged to a city came along. I decided to be sarcastic.

"Oh,no,what am I to do?"

I called my army with my mental links,and those soldiers were reduced a pile of gems in seconds.

I put my hatchlings in the pile of gems,and they started to absorb them. One of them sneezed a dark cloud. It turned some of the gems into dark gems.

I laughed,and wondered what to name them. I was terrible at baby names.

One of them said,"Mommy,can you teach us to use our elements?"

"Good idea. It might give me some ideas on what to name you guys." I took them to a place that wasn't swarming with my soldiers,so we could train in peace.

"Okay,now,take a deep breath,close your eyes,and try to feel something deep down inside you."

Each one said they felt it.

"Now,try to call on the elements,like this,and try not to use them on each other." I sprayed a stream of ice off to the side.

One of the hatchlings breathed fire,one lightning,and one earth.

"Good job!Now,try to experiment with different ways of calling on your elements. I have to admit I've just been using the type of ice breath I showed you."

I was training with my hatchlings. The one with fire seemed to have the right idea. He charged up a lot of fire,and let it loose all at once to launch fireballs.

The one with lightning,not so much. She ended up overcharging and released electricity from her entire body.

"Well,I think that could be useful if anybody snatched you up and covered your mouth. Try to see if you can do that on command."

A bird flew by,and she electrocuted it. "Ooh,looks like fried bird for lunch!" She happily went to work eating it. "Hey,this is actually really good! I roasted it perfectly with my electric shock."

The earth hatchling tried manipulating the ground,and he even launched some earth missiles.

"You guys are doing amazing for your first time with elements!"

I decided to go on a hostage run as revenge for the attempted attack. I called my army to me and got to it. We took a lot of new soldiers.

_Ten million hostage runs and three months later..._

My army has grown so much in the past three months. The hatchlings got better at their elements,and I've pretty much got complete control over the world. Life is good.

I've gotten better,too. I can do lots of stuff now. Ice tail,ice wing attack,and I can even channel it into my paws,which might end up causing some heart attacks if I do it in just the right spot on my foe's body.

My army has also expanded to taking in dragons of all ages and elements,and we salvaged the remains of a city to make things for young warriors to practice on. Most of the new dragons accept their fate,and even grow to like their lives here,and the ones that do run away end up realizing just how wonderful this life is when they annihilate a small city,and they gladly return. I am worried about prey populations,though. A population of dragons whose mass is greater than that of the entire forest can decimate prey populations quickly. The only reason I can keep expanding is that the soldiers live in the buildings from cities that were still intact when we got done with them. Oh,well. Stuff happens.

One notable thing is what happened yesterday. That deer I was going to have for breakfast tasted like it had been stabbed with poison arrows and left to marinate in vomit for two years. I think I came across a diseased animal for fresh-killed deer to taste like that. I went to get another deer. Did I mention that deer is my favorite?

Enough about deer.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemme get something straight. When I write stories,I expect people to review it without being prompted. I won't post chapter 4 tomorrow until this gets a review from five different people. Same goes for any future chapters. Post possible hatchling names,please.<strong>

**Jeez,the things some authors have to do for feedback.**


	4. Capture

_All has been peaceful in Frostwing's territory for the past five years. Her hatchlings have grown considerably,and each one can now devastate a city all on their own._

I woke up to a funny feeling on my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw Electra jumping on me,with Flare and Onyx watching and giggling. I pushed Electra off,and flew out to catch a deer or two with Spyro for the whole family to share.

A few minutes later,I came back with a fairly large deer,with Spyro holding another one. We both put the deer down,and the kids went to work on one,while we ate the other.

"Hey,Spyro,haven't you noticed anything... odd?"

"No,why?"

"It's been quiet around here... too quiet. Keep your guard up at all times."

"Okay."

I proceeded to fly into the clouds and just have fun.

I spotted something in the distance,and upon closer inspection,it was a flying ship. I flew in the opposite direction,but it seemed to be chasing me,and it was gaining fast. It managed to keep up with me even when I was at top speed.

Suddenly,a metal claw shot out,and I tried to fly in the opposite direction while shooting ice at it,but the claw was too fast.

I couldn't get away.

The claw grabbed me,and I fell unconscious due to the strange magic it was imbued with.

_Some time later..._

I woke up hanging upside down. A mole was looking straight up at me. I tried to freeze him,but my mouth was tied shut. My wings and limbs were tied up,and I was suspended from the ceiling by my tail,so there was no way I was getting out any time soon. I started thrashing around against the ropes,but I just ended up swinging around. I shot a death glare at the mole,and he shuddered and ran off,leaving me to swing around some more.

I pushed against the ropes on my mouth with all my might,and they eventually snapped. I chewed the ropes off my limbs,but I couldn't reach my wings. I chewed off the ropes on my tail,and fell down to the floor with a crash. I got ready to kick some butt,because everybody probably heard.

Sure enough,a group of armed moles came in. I froze a lot of moles,but not before one of them hit me with a tranquilizer. I used the last of my energy to shatter the moles,and got some of my strength back. I killed the rest,and fell unconscious again.

_A while later..._

I woke up for the second time. This time,they shackled my limbs,my wings,my tail,and my neck to the wall. I heard buzzing,and panicked. I knew I was about to go through the horrors I had endured in the process that made me this way. One of the moles shot me with a tranquilizer gun again,so that I wouldn't escape,and this time I welcomed it with open arms,because I wouldn't be awake to go through it this time.

_A_ _few hours later..._

When I woke up,I noticed something.

First of all,I felt weak and tiny.

Second of all,I had been purged of my evil.

I looked at my paw,and it was forest green and furry.

I had been turned into a plant eligon,of all things.

In case you're wondering what the heck an eligon is,it looks a lot like a cat,but it has dragon wings and a neck frill,and it can have any element a dragon can have and more,with a few extra features depending on the element. The specific type I was had a leaf marking on the belly,and large leaves on the tip of the tail.

I swore that I would murder those dragons when I got the chance. Plant is also the weakest element an eligon can have.

I also noticed that I was in a cage.

* * *

><p><strong>So,Frostwing got captured,and she is now an elemental cat thing. What are the dragons of Warfang going to do to her? Find out in the next chapter of Frostwing's Legacy.<strong>


	5. Idiot Apes and REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY

**ATTENTION:THIS IS THE LAST TIME I POST A CHAPTER EARLY. REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY.**

_It has been several years since Frostwing was turned into an eligon. She was stolen from Warfang by the apes,and was forced to work as a slave._

I woke up and looked around.

The same old dull,boring cage I've been living in for the past I don't know how many years. Soon,I'm gonna have to go through another hard day of work.

I saw some apes coming to get me out of the cage.

I have to carry them around on my back blindfolded every day.

The ape roughly handled me as he saddled me up and put on the blindfold. The apes made me bigger somehow so that I could carry them around.

He got on my back and hooked some heavy boxes onto my saddle. Then he whipped me. I reared up and took flight.

The apes' ways of controlling me were cruel. If he whipped my left side,I went right,and vice versa. I went down if he whipped my back,and up if he whipped my chest. Whip,whip,whip.

That was all they ever did to me. If I didn't change direction depending on where the ape whipped me,he would start beating me until I did. I'm covered in bruises because I rebel so much.

I even once overheard a conversation between two apes. One of them had claimed I was the most rebellious eligon in the history of eligon riders.

The ape flew me around for a bit,and then he made me land,presumably to unload the crates. I decided to take a chance and slash for all I was worth. I heard screaming apes,and my claws also tore into wood.

Eventually,though,one of the apes whipped me and then he knocked me out with a club.

I woke up back in my cage. I had decided that day that I would do whatever it took to escape.

In the morning,when the ape came in to do his usual routine,I clawed his eyes out and ran for my life. I reached the exit and flew as fast as I could. Apes were on my tail,so I went as fast as my wings could carry me.

I eventually came to a dense forest,and dropped down. I zipped through,and I eventually came to a field. I knew that the natural diet of an eligon included anything a horse would eat,along with fruits,nuts,berries,anything that comes from a plant.

I smelled something good,and went to investigate.

I found some sugar-coated peanuts on the ground,and decided to try some. What looked like sugar,however,was actually sleep powder. I fell down,into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to some apes talking. I was on something soft.<p>

"Well,maybe if you're a little nicer to her,she'll cooperate with you. I see how you beat that animal every morning just because you can."

"Naw,it's doo dumb to respond to its own name anymore. It's not gonna change."

That one was referring to me as an "it." Did he think I was some kind of machine?

I looked over the wall and growled while giving him a death glare.

"Uhh... Gobber,I think she just heard you,because she's peeking over the stable wall,growling at your ugly face."

"Get back down there,stupid animal."

I hissed,and stayed where I was. So,they decided to keep me in a stable. The floor was covered in hay,but not the kind I'd want to eat. It did make an amazing bed,though.

"See,she hates you. Have a change of heart,dude."

He threw a sugar cube down into the stable,and I went back down and ate it while purring.

"That doesn't prove anything. Get it through your thick head,Rick. Eligons are animals. Animals don't make friends with their owners. They just want food."

"Well,have a nice time trying to ride an eligon that hates you,loser. Actually,I'll be taking that eligon. You don't deserve to be her owner. Get out of here,idiot."

I listened while eating my sugar cube. The ape that cared about me was putting something into a bowl,and he put a lid on it when he was done. I noticed a camera set up,pointing into the stable. He turned the camera on and left.

I decided to see what was in that trough. I found some handles and took the lid off,and looked into the bowl. I found that it was filled with dragonfruit and raspberries.

* * *

><p>In the morning,my face was covered in fruit seeds,and there was dragonfruit peels everywhere.<p>

"Woah... I gotta show this to old Animals-are-Dumb over on the other side of town."

With that,he left.

A little while after that,I realized that I had thought of Rick as my owner. That sounded like the best thing ever.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY FOR PETE'S SAKE! Sorry for the little outburst there,but seriously. REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY.I only break out the cussing when I'm absolutely fed up. <strong>

**Anyway,in this chapter,we learn that eligons are pretty much flying horses,and Rick is confiscating Frostwing from Gobber until he has a change of heart,but even then,he might not give her back.**** REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. **REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. ****** REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. **REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. ********** REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. **REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. ****** REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. **REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. ********** REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. **REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. ****** REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. **REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. ********** REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. **REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. ****** REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. **REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. ********** REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. **REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. ****** REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. **REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. ********** REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. **REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. ****** REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. **REVIEW THE GODDAMN STORY. ********


End file.
